Yin and Yang
by Lady Sakura Haruno
Summary: Sakura, and Shikamaru are complete opposites. Will they find that they well balance each other as a couple. We'll have to see won't we?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sakura!" I heard Shikamaru yell.

A kunai thudded into my shoulder, another into my waist, and one into my thigh. What felt like a fist hit my head hard before I blacked out.

I could hear several people whispering in hushed, and worried tones. I try to open my eyes, the bright lights feel as though they're stabbing my eyes, I let out a whimper trying to turn over, my side protests with a stabbing pain shooting through my whole body. I cry out in pain, before feeling a pair of strong hands still me, before stroking my hair.

"You're okay, shhh..." I recognize the voice, but can't remember the name.

"Turn off the lights...Please..." I beg the person who is stroking my hair.

"There, there...The lights are off now," I open my eyes weakly to see that it is Shikamaru stroking my hair, and murmuring gentle words to soothe me.

Looking at him, I see a bandage covering his shoulder, since he's wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans. I moan appreciating the way the shirt hugs his muscles when he flexes.

"What happened?" I ask worried.

"You got badly hurt in the last mission, you're going to be off of missions for a while until you're well enough," He says pressing his lips to my forehead.

I'm confused at the affection Shikamaru is showing me, instead I relax into his soothing touch.

"Are you the only one here?" I ask.

"Others were here, I told them it'd probably be best for you not to have to many visitors until you're more sound," He strokes my hair again.

We stay silent for a while, soon I feel sleep sneaking up on me again, but not before Shizune hurries into the small hospital room to check up on me.

"Try to sit up, easy now slowly," Shizune tells me.

"Oww..." I let out a whimper as I sit up with Shikamaru's help.

"You suffered a bad wound to your left side, shoulder, and thigh, and you were knocked unconscious. You've been unconscious for two days, we're going to need to keep you a little longer than a week, unless of course you have someone to watch your health?" Shizune says while taking the bandage off of my shoulder, and cleaning the wound before unwrapping a package of gauze.

"Is it too deep to heal with medical jutsu? And I'm not sure," I say wincing as I feel Shizune's jutsu begin to do its work.

"We'll still need to be sure you're looked after until we clear that you're healthy enough to continue training, and be home alone,"

"How long will I need to stay if I can't find someone to look after me?"

"A week,"

"Oh god...I hate hospitals,"

"I'll look after her, she'll need to come to my place of course," I glance to Shikamaru, who catches my gaze with a comforting smile.

"Is that okay with you Sakura?" Shizune asks looking back to me questioningly.

"Of course, anything to get out of here," I say almost excitedly.

"You'll need to stay with him until you can walk without using crutches, that'll probably be a month or so," I look up at Shikamaru questioningly.

"You have a wound in your thigh that I wasn't able to heal with my jutsu, and another in your calf I wasn't able to heal,"

"When can I leave?"

"Let me go get the release papers, and you'll need to stay in the wheelchair until your shoulder fully heals," Shizune says.

She leaves us alone while she hurries to go get my release forms. I look up to Shikamaru curiously when his hand brushes over mine in a gentle caress. Blushing I look away from his gaze.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to take the hits for you Sakura," Shikamaru says softly.

"I'll be fine Shikamaru, just a bit of healing, and I'll be alright," I say.

"Sakura, stubborn as always...By the way, did Tsunade mention that you're getting students from the academy?"

"Yes, I can't wait. Did Kurenai have her child yet?"

"Not for another week, she's due next week. She came to visit you, but you weren't awake,"

"Alright, now all we need to do is get you to sign these papers. Then, we'll need to get you a wheelchair, and schedule a followup exam for next week," Shizune says after I've been painfully jostled around as she and another nurse got me into a loose outfit of clothes.

"Easy does it Sakura," Shikamaru lifts me off of the bed and into the wheelchair.

"I'm starving, can we get some ramen?" I look up to him pleadingly.

"Sure, we're going to need to go by your apartment afterwards to get some of your clothes, and whatever else you'll be needing," He says beginning to wheel me out of the hospital.

"I'm surprised your letting me stay with you," I say shifting in the wheelchair.

"You're a friend, and I'm also supposed to be out of missions for a while. So, I decided why not let you stay with me until you're better,"

"Sakura! You're out of the hospital already?" Oh god, there was the annoying voice of Naruto.

"Guess so, I'm sitting here aren't I?" I motion to the wheelchair, since I'm not able to stand.

"Oh...By the way, Hinata, and I just found out that we're expecting," I almost choke on my ramen noodles, Shikamaru pats my back gently.

"Sorry, you surprised me was all, but congratulations to you both," Hinata smiles gently at me.

"Its fine, we found out a couple weeks before you got back from this last mission," Naruto says.

I look down into my bowl of ramen with a sigh, Ino and Choji were already the proud parents of a one month old daughter whom they'd named Rin. Several others from my class had become married, and had children, or expecting children, or were attempting to have children. It'd become very depressing as missions continued, and my comrades one by one were put on maternity or paternity leave. At 21 years old, my maternity clock is beginning to remind me how much time I have to find a husband to give me a newborn child. Even being as young as I am, I can't help the unbearable urge to rid my body of its virginity, and be able to carry my very own baby.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Shikamaru's hand covers mine gently.

"I'm fine, just some stuff on my mind," I say taking a bite of ramen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sakura! Are you alright? Jeez, you should've asked for my help if u needed it," Shikamaru helps me up out of the floor and carries me to the couch, setting me down gently.

"Fruity Pebbles? Please, you were sleeping, and I was hungry, I didn't want to wake you up," Shikamaru laughs loudly.

"Gosh Sakura, I wouldn't have minded. You could've hurt yourself more than you are already," He says chuckling as he reaches to the high shelf in his cabinet that contained delicious Fruity Pebbles that had caused me to fall in my failed attempt to reach them.

"I know, I know," I say as he places a bowl of Fruity Pebbles in front of me, and him.

"Don't be afraid to ask for things Sakura, I'm supposed to be looking after you,"

"Shikamaru? Have you ever thought about getting married or having children?"

"I have, believe it or not,"

"You're really amazing, I don't understand why Ino, or Temari never fell in love with you,"

Shikamaru leans forward, gently kissing me, we both pull back looking at each other in shock, I look away as my face turns crimson red. He touches my hand apologizing for his actions, beginning to get up, I grab his hand making him sit back down, before leaning to kiss him again.

"Sakura, you don't want me, I'm not good enough for you," He says rubbing his thumb over my hands.

"Shikamaru, you don't understand. I've liked you ever since we began to be assigned to missions together...Come to think of it, I'm probably the one who doesn't deserve you," I say looking down at my lap.

"Don't be ridiculous Sakura, you've been hurt by so many guys, you deserve someone who isn't a ninja, someone who can care for you,"

"I don't want that kind of guy. I've tried that before, but it just didn't work out because he couldn't understand the lifestyle that I live,"

"Sakura, I like you a lot...If we're going to do this we need to start off easy before telling anyone...Just to make sure things will work out you know?" I nod my head, feeling tears well up, someone who could actually accept me for who really I am is sitting directly in front of me.

"Thank you, you don't realize how grateful I am," He wipes the tears away from my eyes before gently kissing me on the lips again.

"You know what, I've probably gone insane, but how about we go find Ino, and I'll give you some money to go out shopping with?"

"But, I want to go shopping with you Shikamaru," I whine looking up at his face.

"Fine, fine, you troublesome woman," He chuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My wounds had all finally healed completely, and Shikamaru and I were still seeing each other, and becoming more intimate. We still hadn't had sex together, as I felt I needed to wait a little longer before taking that great step forward with our relationship.

"Sakura, I think its okay to begin telling people about us," Shikamaru cuddles me closer into his arms.

"I'm ready if you are, I think we're at the point to where it won't hurt our relationship by telling people,"

"Sakura, I love you,"

"Oh Shikamaru, I love you too," I lean up kissing him passionately on the lips.

"My troublesome kitten," He nuzzles my neck gently.

I laugh as he tickles my sides lightly, tears well up in my eyes as I try to get away from his tickling hands. Finally free of his hands, I turn around quickly to kiss him, pulling away i realize his hands are placed on my thighs, pulling me into his lap so I'm facing him. We nuzzle noses gently, as we stare into one another's eyes smiling. We were sitting in the training grounds after a long training session together, and enjoying each other's company.

Finally packing to leave, Shikamaru takes my hand in his. I look at him curiously, he sighs and turns to face me.

"People are going to know sooner or later Sakura, it'll be alot easier if people know now, and not later," He explains, kissing my forehead lightly.

"I understand, I'm still a bit nervous to how people will react to us being together now," He embraces me in a comforting hug.

"Everything's going to be fine, I'm here with you, every step of the way. No one in this village can change how I feel about you. I used to think of women troublesome, but you, you are worth every second of troublesome events we've been through together," He whispers into my ear chuckling at the last sentence.

Finally pulling away from each other, I take his hand and look up at him. He smiles reassuringly to me, before he gives me a loving kiss on the lips. I blush at the act of affection, every time Shikamaru kisses me I blush and have a fluttering butterfly feeling that I've never experienced with any other guy I had been with.

"If only you knew how much I loved you," I whisper while we are still standing close to each other.

"Believe me Sakura, I know. You wouldn't blush like this, when I kiss you," He kisses me on the lips once more to prove his point, and my cheeks grow into a warmer shade of pink, "I know how you react to me, and gosh, I love you," He chuckles kissing my lips once more.

"Oh hush, making me all antsy again," I laugh as we finally head back to the village hand in hand, as we joke and laugh, and share the occasional kiss.

"I'm right here," He reassures me when my step falters at the sight of the village a few yards away.

I nod nervously, before entwining my fingers with his, and taking a step forward with him. I blush red as we pass the first few villagers, who pause for a second to smile at us as we walk past them hand in hand. A few minutes later, I relax more into Shikamaru's side as we walk through the streets of Konoha.

"Hey, you want to get a couple drinks and ramen on the way back to my place? Or your place?" I nod, and Shikamaru leads me into a bar that is never rambunctious, or known for fights to break out, the bar that our village's ninjas and senseis come after a long while of working.

"Hey Kakashi, Iruka," I say sitting down next to Shikamaru in a booth.

"So you guys finally got together!" Iruka grins at us.

"Actually, we've been together ever since she got hurt so badly on that one mission, we've just been waiting for the right time," Shikamaru says, I blush a light shade of pink.

"Ahh, so that means you guys are almost 8 months together now right?" I nod after going back through the months in my head counting.

"Looks as though you, and Hinata have switched bodies. She doesn't blush near as much as she used to, now look at you Sakura," Iruka chuckles.

"Suppose she had to get out of stuttering eventually, especially with Naruto, and her pregnancy," Kakashi says at last.

"Speaking of, shouldn't she be due anytime now?" I ask looking to Shikamaru, who usually went to eat ramen with Naruto.

"She's actually a couple days overdue, he said Tsunade told them if she doesn't go into labor by tonight, she'll have to be induced," Iruka, and Kakashi nod in agreement.

"Kurenei's son was right on time though right?" They all nod.

"Asuma Saratobi Jr. Plans have been made for him to be on my Gennin team when he comes of age right?" Shikamaru asks Iruka who nods.

"We're going to head over to Ickiraku Ramen, then we're going home," Shikamaru says after we've both had a drink or two, and leaves some money on our table.

"Congratulations!" They all say as we leave hand in hand once more.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" He chuckles, and kisses me on the lips gently.

"Hey you guys! You're both together now?" Ino asks as we sit down with everybody else.

Ino and Choji are thrilled for the both of us, seeing as we had been the only two people from our academy class who hadn't began dating, or getting serious with anyone. Well asides from Kiba, though he got a fling or two each week that he took home. Naruto had taken Hinata to the hospital earlier that day, as her water had broke, and was beginning to feel contractions.

There went that clock in my head reminding me I needed to hurry up and get pregnant. I was unsure of how Shikamaru would react to me asking if he was ready to take the next step into having sex, and a baby. The thought was scary, I shudder at the thought of how he would react, feeling my light shudder, he brings his arm around me, and pulls me close to his side.

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere before we go home," He whispers before going to pay for our meal.

I get up, and leave hand in hand with him again. We reach a spot where the sun is setting, and a light breeze is blowing. Nuzzling my neck, I look up at him curiously, he smiles at my confusion. He takes a ring box out, and gets onto one knee.

"Sakura, I love you...I've never had so much love for one person in my life, over these past 8 months I've realized you're the woman I want to marry, and the one to carry my children...Will you marry me?" Tears run down my cheeks in joy, unable to speak without sounding strangled I shake my head yes furiously.

Getting up, he takes my hand and slides the delicate appearing ring onto my ring finger with care. He takes me into his arms, running his fingers slowly through my hair.

"Damn, I love you so much,"

"How do feel about starting to try and have a baby?" I ask cautiously.

"I've been thinking about that for a while myself Sakura. I'm ready to start trying if you're ready," He says caressing my cheek.

"We need a place of our own,"

"Actually, my dad bought a house, he told me it was mine when I wanted it. He told me when I finally wanted the house, that all he wanted in return was the promise of a grandchild for him and mom to spoil," He chuckles rubbing his head.

"Oh, okay," I laugh and smile with him.

We rest in the grass gazing at each other contently, until its nearly dark out. We finally get up, and head to Shikamaru's parent's house. I look at him nervously before we walk into the house.

"Hey Shikamaru my boy!" Shikaku pats his son on the back before greeting me.

"Dad, we wanted to speak to you about the house you bought for me a while ago," Shikaku looks at the two of us, before leading us to the living room of the house.

"So, I've heard the rumors going around that you've both been dating each other for 8 months now," He says sitting in a recliner, and Shikamaru and I on the couch.

We nod, and I look around at my surroundings curiously. I turn my attention back to the two men after Shikamaru nudges my side gently.

"I see you're engaged to my son as well. Do you have intentions of carrying his baby anytime soon?" My face flushes red, and he chuckles.

"Umm...Well after we had a talk this afternoon, we decided we want to take the next step in our relationship to have a child," Shikaku eyes his son curiously.

"I'm surprised you both haven't taken the step of having sex yet. However you both discuss the matters of parenthood before sex," I blush at Shikaku's use of the 'sex' term.

"Well you see, uhm...I wanted to wait until after I proposed before making that step with Sakura," Shikamaru says after realizing I was going to let him answer the question.

"Very well, here are the keys to the house. Will you be needing any help in moving your things?"

"No, I don't think so," Shikamaru says accepting the two sets of keys, and a slip of paper with the address.

We all laugh and joke after the embarrassment talk of sex and children is over. Feeling sleepy I lay head on Shikamaru's shoulder, and close my eyes. Sleep takes over as the two men and Shikaku's wife continue to talk.

"Well...I hate to go, but it already seems as though I have to carry her home," I hear Shikamaru say.

A pair of strong arms pick me up, and I instinctively curl up into the warm chest with a sigh. Soon I'm gently lain on a soft bed, and Shikamaru lies next to me.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Shikamaru says as I yawn and stretch.

"Huh, mmh- oh," I rub my eyes tiredly.

"I decided we should come back to your apartment for now, and tomorrow we can both start moving our stuff then," Shikamaru says stroking my hair.

I nod and sit up to strip down with my back to him. I turn around after changing into a white tank top and underwear. Shikamaru has already stripped down to nothing but his boxers as usual. He lifts the covers and slides under and waits for me to lay down next to him before dropping the sheet over us. His arm drapes over my waist after pulling me snugly into his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru taped the last box of my things shut, we would begin moving our stuff to the house we'd earlier visited. Shikaku had furnished the entire house, and even took to decorating a bedroom next to our master bedroom which undoubtedly would be the nursery when we finally were an expecting couple. It was a very neutral themed nursery, baby jungle and wild animals decorated the walls, a crib sat in the far right corner so the light wouldn't bother a newborn coming through the window. A rocking chair sat a couple feet away from the crib, more like a recliner, but would do for me.

"That's that," Shikamaru says sealing the scroll he'd put all of our stuff in, wanting not to make several trips to and from my apartment to the house.

"Looks like this is really our beginning as a true couple huh?" I look up to him as I leave the apartment.

"I suppose it is, come on lets get to the new house so we can get our stuff settled in," He pockets the scroll, then wraps his arm around my waist.

The move, and rearranging had been fairly easy. I lay on the bed with a moan, I was tired and didn't necessarily feel like eating anything. I cry out in surprise when Shikamaru pounces on the bed, hovering above me. Chuckling, he gives me a gentle kiss.

"Do you use birth control?" He asks, after sitting beside me.

"No, I didn't find any purpose in using it as a virgin," It was the truth, I hadn't wanted to use a birth control unless I absolutely needed it.

"Do you want to use it? Or just go without it until you get pregnant, if you're okay with that?" He asks me.

"I thought about just going without it, when my body is ready I'll get pregnant...Whether it be the first time we have sex, or a year from now. I know I shouldn't get upset with my body, because it only knows when I'm really physically ready," I say before kissing him again.

I didn't want to think about having a baby right now, when it was my time to get pregnant my body would let me be. Many women had miscarriages before realizing they were pregnant, and several that never found out they'd been pregnant. They'd miscarried before the missed period was supposed to come around.

Shikamaru was a great man to have in my life, alot of people praised our relationship. I being short tempered, and Shikamaru being calm and collected, it balanced well between us, like a yin and yang relationship.

I jumped surprised when Shikamaru kissed my neck gently, then chuckling at my reaction. I turned around to frown, but his lips pressed firmly against mine before I could protest. His hands ran up my shirt, gently brushing and tickling my sides, and sending chills down my back. I knew that he knew he'd gotten me antsy already, and wanting more. My shirt quickly came off, and soon his as well, my lips locked against mine as his hands unclasped my bra in a swift motion. My bra, tossed to the floor, and his warm strong hands where my bra had been, I gasped aloud as his thumb and forefinger pinched my nipple. A twist of his thumb, and a flick of his finger had me pleading him for more already.

"Do you want this? I know you're a virgin, and I want to be sure that this is what you want," Shikamaru nuzzled my neck, waiting for his answer.

"Oh yes, I'm completely sure," I managed to say.

His mouth quickly nipped at my nipple, before moving further down, kissing and nuzzling my stomach just above the waistline of my shorts. Unbuttoning them, I lifted my bottom for him to pull them off.

"Gods, Sakura, learn a little self control," Shikamaru laughed as he slid a strong finger in between my wet folds easily, explaining what he'd said immediately.

A lick here and there, another strong finger and a pinch to my clit, had me moaning his name in no time. Bucking my hips up, he chuckled, placing a hand on my right hip stilling me, before going back to licking and sucking, and gently thrusting his fingers deep inside of me. I cried out, as I came, his lips covered mine in a passionate kiss. Before I knew it, all of Shikamaru's clothes were off, and I could feel his manhood pressing at my folds.

"You ready?" I give a quick impatient nod to his question.

His hands part my legs widely before he settles his on hips above mine. His lips kiss my neck ever so gently, as if tryingto calm me as he pushes at my womanhood slowly and not wanting to be impatient with the process of me losing my virginity. He'd understood a while back that I wanted my first time with him to be slow, and not a quick thrust, as many women had said the mistake was going to quickly. Squirming, I let out a small protest of pain as he entered me, stopping he waited for me to let him know that I was ready for him to continue. Nodding, he pushed the rest of himself inside of me, whimpering I lifted my head, to see him looking at me with concern. Glancing at Shikamaru, I give him a nod to keep going, the pain quickly subsided, and was replaced with bliss pleasure.

"Ohhh...Mmmmm, oh yes harder," I cried out, my hands raked at his back as he pounded harder into me, his lips randomly pressing against my skin, his mouth suckling against my neck and collarbone.

My cries, and Shikamaru's moans, and gasps of pleasure, drowned out any other noise in our room. My only concern, was that Shikamaru's parents would come to see why are lovemaking could be heard from the Nara family compound.

I let out a cry of exquisite pleasure and satisfaction as my muscles clenched around Shikamaru, and released my orgasm, his loud moan was followed by his warm sticky seed being released inside of me. Pulling out, his hands cupped my face, before kissing my nose and smiling. In the process of our romp, our sheets had come off one side of the bed, and half the pillows in the floor.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Shikamaru asked with his lopsided smile.

"Enough to want another go round, but I'm feeling the soreness already," We both laughed aloud.

I was going with Shikamaru's mother, and Ino tomorrow to pick out my wedding dress. We'd decided to get married next month, the Nara compound had a woman who could take my measurements, and alter the dress in that timeframe, and the bridesmaids as well. While trying on dresses, I knew that the clues of our lovemaking would be revealed. I could heal the lovebites, and hickies if I wanted, but I wanted people to see that I intended on keeping Shikamaru mine.


End file.
